1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transfer system and a wireless charging system.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Instead of a method that supplies electrical energy to a plurality of wireless power receiving apparatuses by wire, a method that wirelessly supplies electrical energy without a contact is recently used. Wireless power receiving apparatuses that wirelessly receive energy may be directly driven with wireless power which is received. Alternatively, a battery is charged with the received wireless power, and the wireless power receiving apparatuses may be driven with power charged in the battery.
Wireless power consortium that treats wireless power transfer technology using a magnetic induction scheme disclosed the standard document “System Description Wireless Power Transfer, Volume 1, Low Power, Part 1: Interface Definition, Version 1.00 Release Candidate 1” on Apr. 12, 2010.
Power Matters Alliance, another technology standard consortium, was established on March, 2012, and disclosed the standard document based on inductive coupling technology for advancing the product group of the interface standard and supplying inductive resonance power.
In wireless charging using the method, the necessity for increasing charging efficiency is increasing in transferring power. Also, as a size of a device increases, chargers which are charged with medium power or high power as well as low power are being required.
Therefore, provided is a wireless charging receiving apparatus which enhances charging efficiency, and performs charging with medium power or high power as well as low power.